


Kindred Spirits

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Training, post-3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira came into Derek's life like a whirlwind and somehow became his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, headbutting is just part of their relationship

There was a knock on his door and Derek sensed Kira's presence. He wasn't going to open the door for her, but Kira opened it and let herself in.

He arched his eyebrow at her happy wave and smiling face. "Scott isn't here."

"I know! I'm here to see you."

That was unbelievable to hear and Derek gave her an unconvinced look. "Really?"

Kira nodded and there was almost a bounce to her movement. "Really, really. I don't know much about you, but you've been a big help during the whole nogitsune thing and I wanted to get to know you better. You're part of Scott's life and a huge part of the world I'm in."

Derek didn't sense a lie from her, but Kira was a baby kitsune. Her kind were tricksters at heart. "I don't think-"

Kira interrupted him. "I know you don't think much of me, but we're kindred spirits." She gave him a wry smile. "My mom is a nine hundred year old kitsune and lied to me all my life about who I was. I like Scott a lot, but he was bitten and he doesn't quite understand what I'm going through. You do though. You were born into this world like me."

Derek jerkily nodded his head. "I was." He didn't want to think about his family. He hardly ever thought about them or wanted to talk about them.

"So let's bond! Come on," she said as she grabbed his arm. Derek merely stared at her as he thought about shaking her off. "Teach me how to be as awesome as you."

He sighed. This was Scott's girl and she actually wanted to hang around him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give in. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Yes!" Kira threw her fist into the air. "Do you think you can show me some fight moves? I managed on my own pretty well, but I think that was just kitsune instinct, or at least that's what my mom hinted at when I tried to ask why sword skills came so easily to me."

"I could try." Moments of his previous battles flashed through his mind. "I'm not the greatest at fighting though."

"Then we'll learn together."

Derek took her to the roof of his building. There was plenty of room for them to work and Derek thought she'd enjoy the view. Kira did. She let out a yelp of delight as she raced to the edge and peered down below.

"I can't believe you get to live here. It's so pretty."

He shrugged. "I didn't get it for the view. Let me see what you've got. Come at me."

Kira stared at him for a moment before she let out a soft smile. "Try not to beat me down too hard, okay? I'm still new at all of this." She waved her hands at him. "I also don't have my katana."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He gestured at her to attack him. "I want to see what I'm working with."

Kira nodded firmly before charging at him. Derek braced himself for a blow, but it never came because she managed to hop over his head. He turned around but too slowly as she kicked at his chest. Derek stumbled back and Kira stopped to pull him upright.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am. That was a good kick. Where did you learn to jump like that?"

She flashed him a smile. "You. I saw you do it before and I thought it was cool. Mom said kitsunes are quick to learn things like that. Will you show me more tricks?"

Kira was so happy that Derek couldn't help but say yes. His eyes widened when Kira suddenly gave him a gentle headbutt against his shoulder. "Having a supernatural friend is great."

*

Derek could justify to himself teaching Kira how to fight, but he didn't understand how she managed to rope him into going to the mall with her.

She pulled him by the arm into the nearest clothing store. The saleswoman gave them an odd look and Derek tried to ignore it. He looked and was older than Kira by several years and Derek assumed the saleswoman probably thought they were dating. The thought amused him considering Kira was with Scott instead and Derek had no interest in Kira that way.

"Why am I here, Kira?" Derek glanced at the frilly colorful articles of clothing hanging from the racks.

Kira rolled her eyes at him in such a manner similar to his own that he narrowed his eyes at her. The look didn't faze Kira. They were hanging around each other too much. "Duh, because you're here to give me advice and carry my shopping bags."

"You have a boyfriend. His name is Scott. Use him instead."

"No way. Scott and I are just getting friendly, Derek. Besides, that's not new girlfriend material. It's best friends material." She reached up and bopped him on the nose with her index finger. "That's you."

No. Just no. He wasn't anyone's best friend. But with Kira looking up at him, pleading silently with her doe eyes, Derek couldn't say no. He sighed loudly. "Fine. Let's find you some clothes."

Kira hugged him, her head slightly butting into him, before she stepped back and towards the nearest rack. As she pulled out new shirts to ask for his advice, Derek wondered if this was her trickster heritage at work. She wasn't trying to hurt him, but she was manipulative. Still, as Kira shoved a bunch of shirts into his arms so he could carry it for her, he didn't mind. It was a gentle manipulation with no hidden agenda. Derek didn't think Kira _could_ hide her true nature.

He appreciated that about her.

"What do you think?" she asked as she came out of the fitting room in a light blue blouse.

Derek shrugged. Even when he was younger and his sisters dragged him to the mall, he never really had an opinion on what they wore. "It's nice."

She tilted her head at him. "I don't know whether you're being honest or saying whatever you need to so we leave faster. You're a tough wolf nut to crack, Derek."

He bared his teeth at her and flashed his blue eyes, but it only made Kira laugh. She rolled her eyes at him before heading back into the fitting room. "We're not leaving until I have a cute outfit to wear on a date with Scott!" she called out from behind the door.

Derek palmed his face, but he was smiling. Kira had a way of getting under his skin like a tiny yapping baby fox. Which she was, he supposed. He could deal with that. She had to deal with a large grumpy old wolf and he got a better deal out of their friendship.

*

Being friends with Kira wasn't difficult. It was easy to get dragged from one place to another or to train in their supernatural abilities. However, Derek didn't think about how hard it would be when Kira dragged him to see Scott and his friends.

Stiles glared at him from the corner of the room while Scott kept glancing between him and Kira, like he wasn't sure what they were doing together. Kira was oblivious to her boyfriend's curious gaze. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend, Scott."

Kira blinked before smiling bright. "Derek's my new best friend. Why didn't you tell me he was so awesome, Scott?"

Both Stiles and Scott's jaws dropped and Derek couldn't help but smirk at them. "Yeah, Scott," he said, egging them on. "Why didn't you tell Kira?" He felt like a teenager all over again, but in a good way, and that was Kira's influence.

Scott had grown the past several months, but he still couldn't help narrowing his eyes at Derek. Derek just deepened his smirk since Kira couldn't see his face and scold him.

"Derek's been pretty amazing these last few weeks." Kira turned to butt her head against Derek's shoulder. "We have so much in common."

"Like what?" Stiles' question was snarky, but Kira answered it like she didn't hear the tone behind the question.

"We're supernatural creatures, born and raised. Rawr." Kira paused before making a face. "Well, Derek was raised as a werewolf. Mom didn't want to admit I was a kitsune until she was forced to tell me. But Derek's been teaching me. We make a great team."

She turned to grin at Derek and Derek grinned at her in return. Derek ignored the astonished comments from Stiles to Scott. Kira was his friend and a bright light in his life. He wasn't going to give that up because of them.

"I know an ice cream parlor we could try on the outskirts of Beacon Hills," Derek said. "My treat."

Kira let out a yelp as she threw herself into Derek's arms to hug him. When Stiles and Scott high fived each other, he looked their way. "I'm treating Kira to ice cream. Not you two."

Kira pulled back and gave Derek a stern look. "Derek."

He sighed. He was really going to have to learn someday how to stop getting manipulated by Kira. "Fine. I'll treat them, too."

When Kira butted her head against him as she came in for another hug, he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't mind getting tricked if it was from Kira. She was, in an odd way, his best friend. She wasn't going to hurt him.


End file.
